Jaken's Homosexual Lord Sesshoumaru Fantasies
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: While left alone in the woods Jaken fantasizes about his one & only love....even in his fantasy it doesn't go well.


"Jaken's Homosexual Lord Sesshoumaru Fantasies" by Abraxas (05-08-12)

It was a cool, humid night when Lord Sesshoumaru and his followers arrived at the base of the mountain. Amid the muggy, stale air that clung to the ground, Aun – led by Jaken – trained at the rear end of the pack. Through the wild trees and the untamed overgrowth, the masterly dog-demon led the way with a very hungry, very tired Rin cradled within his tight right arm. Above, filtered by the web-like branch work of the foliage, the moon and the stars twinkled about the onyx skies like jewels scattered about inky velvet. Below, their feet treaded uneven patches of grass and root and blazed unsettled vapors that clung deep into the earth like a carpet, at one turn dense at another turn wispy.

Minutes of aimless wandering passed and then – without warning – the gang of four breached through Nature's barrier between forest and plane. Suddenly, they found themselves out in the open: before them a large, tranquil lake, the image of the great, snowy peak behind and of the skies crowning it reflected back into their eyes, smooth and warmly as if it were like a hand-drawn picture upon an ornate door-panel. Further away were the lamplights – the sounds and smells – of a village caught amidst the slumbering throes of late evening. Everything everywhere else remained cloaked by impenetrable darkness and shadow.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshoumaru said in his normal, speaking voice – monotonic almost to the point of being lifeless.

"Yes, yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" The toad-like demon paused as his master dog-demon paused and waited contorted into an exaggerated pose for the monster to answer.

"Wait here." So came the cool, terse reply just as emotionless and frigid as before.

Never, not once, never once – ever for a moment – did Lord Sesshoumaru turn to face Jaken to give that order. All the while the green, impish creature kept his eyes fixed upon the back – all along the back – of the white-haired Adonis. It seemed to be to the amphibious monster that the great dog-creature shifted Rin's position across from the left to the right shoulder. And it appeared thus that the girl – the damn, lucky girl, Jaken groaned – wrapped her arms tightly about the man's neck. Together the pair vanished into the woodlands; into the trail only a master sensed leaving the oddly-overdressed servant behind to be tormented by the jealousy felt for a child. A human child, no less.

Oh, to be Rin right now, at this moment, at this instant, he thought but said, simply: "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Jaken let Aun's reigns go free. And the immense, two-headed stead lumbered toward the lake where it sipped with its mouths. Could it be? How could it be that Aun seemed as oblivious and as uncaring for him as Lord Sesshoumaru? He sighed and let his staff go, too, to lay limp across the face of a boulder.

"Why doesn't Lord Sesshoumaru take me into town? He needs me, doesn't he remember? He doesn't remember, does he, that he needs me." He sat atop the rock, looking into the gap within the trees through which his master penetrated the forest. Looking longingly, lovingly, as if all of his hopes and dreams were at a loss. As if it were all over for him. "And he doesn't notice, anymore, does he? But what does he see in that human girl, huh?"

The green-eyed, green-skinned creature sulked.

In the past, Lord Sesshoumaru often went into the towns and villages along the path and brought him back food – more than a few times cooked! – and yet other occasions obtained clothes and supplies just for him. Just for him and no one. Trinkets, too, the way a husband would buy things for his wife. The way a suitor spoils the object of his affection. And he never had to ask for those things, his master just seemed to be more caring and thoughtful in those good, old days.

Silly him for thinking their relationship would be unchanged forever. And why would it change? Was he not Lord Sesshoumaru's most constant and trust-worthy companion? His most intimate confidant?

He picked up a mossy, warped pebble and tossed it into the lake – is splashed about a few times here and there, spraying waters into his face, onto his clothes.

"Alright. So, maybe not confidant. Lord Sesshoumaru isn't the kind of demon who talks. But it's not what he says so much as what he does that shows his true feelings for me. I know I'm not blind – I saw it, everywhere. He confessed his love for me in the sly smiles he'd give me, in the grunts he'd stifled when I said a joke or slipped or whatever. Oh, you'd have to be around Lord Sesshoumaru a long, long time to see and notice things like that."

He held another pebble, feeling it – its smooth texture, its heavy weight – rolling it between his fingers as though it were not a rock at all, but something intimate, something alive and warm. Something he often imagined – and he stared, smiling, almost tearing. His light, limber legs squirming like a child's legs dangling off of a highchair all the while his brain was imagining his Lord Sesshoumaru. His manly Lord Sesshoumaru. His gorgeous Lord Sesshoumaru. Approaching him in the moonlight splendor. The wind sweeping his hair. Long, silvery hair. Across his face – oh, his flawless, angelic face, looking down as his looked up.

"Hmmm," he moaned as his mind wandered from place to place along the dog-demon's armor-covered body. "Lord Sesshoumaru, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

What he would have done to steal a kiss from that face! To be near those lips! To look into those eyes! To nibbled onto those ears!

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he whimpered, heart pounding, pants tenting. And suddenly, as the blood rushed into his weathered, wilted organ, he trembled, getting all tender and weak – and the pebble fell from his grip, bounced to the water. But in his mind it fell before Lord Sesshoumaru's feet and he tripped!

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he wailed – but though his master slipped he did not panic. The silver-haired dog-demon fell forward and not a feature of his face altered in reply to the shock of the situation. Indeed, his countenance remained perfectly cool from the first to the last. Until, at length, he collided face-to-face with the small, envy-hued creature.

"Jaken."

"Hmmm, I should've slipped my tongue – he wouldn't have noticed, if I tasted his skin. Oh, my strong, silent Lord Sesshoumaru, to be tasting your skin!"

There was a strange, high-pitched wail attached to that work, skin – it appeared to be exiting him.

"Hmmm," he groaned. The climate had been cool but it was now damp –

It used to be so peaceful and well-ordered between them – until she arrived. When Rin came into their lives, Lord Sesshoumaru just paid less and less attention to him, except, of course, to give orders. Do this, Jaken. Do that, Jaken. Go, Jaken. Wait, Jaken. Take care of Rin, Jaken. Oh, to be a babysitter for her, the very thing responsible for their emotional – physical? – breakup. The interloper. The home-wrecker!

He was there first, damn it! The first, the one-and-only!

"What does he see in her? What does she have that I don't have?"

Jaken snapped a flower bud free of its stem. Its petals were shut tight for the night. He sniffed it – and licked it – pretending for a moment that it was not a flower bud at all but instead Lord Sesshoumaru's cock head. Certainly, it showed the right form and shape to be the very thing. Cooing and whining, he fondled it, rubbing his fingers in circular motions about its bulging outline – the way it might appear if it were poking through his master's underwear. He tapped the lip-like tip, teasing into the meaty flesh within – the way he might if it were the dog-demon's forbidden flesh. And then be bit lovingly – teasingly – into it and was shocked by the buzz of a very angry and ill-tempered bee –

"Oh, I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry!" and with a shriek he broke the spell. Jaken wailed as he ran behind he rock – the staff he had laid upon its surface slid and fell into the ground with a thud.

When the coast was clear he uttered a whimper and hugged the wet, withered face of the stone – and like that Lord Sesshoumaru thoughts crept back into his brain.

Just thinking about Lord Sesshoumaru looking at him with those wide, electric eyes sent him headlong into other worlds of hardness his groin rarely, if ever felt.

"You don't have to say a word, Lord Sesshoumaru, with eyes like that! You can ravage me just by looking at me!"

And that, that alone, caused a stirring between his legs. He moaned, his head thrashing aback, his hand reaching into his pants. Rin could never love him the way he could love him. But his fantasies were so indecent, so indiscrete, in a million lifetimes he knew Lord Sesshoumaru would not allow it. Yet, in the limit space of his mind, was it not allowed? Yes, yes it was allowed!

As he grasped his cock, he imagined it was not his fingers but Lord Sesshoumaru's – his sweet, kind Lord Sesshoumaru – holding and stroking him lovingly. Like a gentle, loyal lover, worshiping his flesh. Oh, the things he wanted to do with his master's drop-dead body – and with his own, green dick, no less, all big and hard for his dog-demon.

"Let me care for you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

In his mind, again, Lord Sesshoumaru and he were in the castle – alone and naked. Sitting in the bedroom, sitting in the darkness, only the moonlight breaking through the shadows illuminated the scene. Looking into the man-creature's beguiling eyes Jaken leaned forward, reached toward the armor plate dangling limp between his legs.

"Let me help you with that, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Jaken slid his hand into the warmth behind the plate and searched about the tented hardness, the throbbing, aching erection of his lord and master.

"Let me give you my love, Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh, oh! My beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru, my gorgeous Lord Sesshoumaru!"

At last he felt it, he grabbed it – his heart pounding, his breath racing, his body hot and flush and needing it so badly! But – Lord Sesshoumaru fell – in his over-eagerness, his absentminded excitement, he dug his claws deep into his master's cock!

"Jaken."

"Well," he said, shocked at the idea his claws could be used to harm his Lord Sesshoumaru. "Well, that was going way too fast anyway. Lord Sesshoumaru would not allow it to got that fast." The very idea he could do that, especially to his master's most stunning, most well endowed – again the stirring, again the tenting, begging to be relieved. "Hmmm, is it just me, hasn't it gotten hot. Very hot?" he asked no body for no body – not even Aun – was paying attention. "I get no respect, huh!"

Jaken slipped off his overcoat and, naked from the waist up, studied himself – his image – as it reflected across the water's face.

"What? I'm not too displeasing," he said – aloud – flexing muscles that existed in his imagination only and striking poses that caused the lake's surface to quiver. His skin was silky and smooth and very, naturally hairless. He was not scarred by scales or warts either. It was just skin – almost human-line – soft and flawless and with a verdant tint. A little thick in certain places here and there, but not fat. Not fat. Not flabby, not wrinkly. Well – not entirely – centuries ago his form had been more taught than it was now, time was showing its age. Still, the constant exercise of following Lord Sesshoumaru all over the countryside caused his physique to be much more toner than it would have been otherwise.

"Yum, yum," he cooed playfully, hugging himself tightly and resting his check over his folded arms. "I could be a lover to Lord Sesshoumaru – my Lord Sesshoumaru – if I were given a chance. He could do whatever he wants to do with this body."

A spot between his legs grew sharp and pointed almost like a fang but one would have needed to look deeply to find that exact outline.

As Jaken looked on in the lake the images all along the water fluttered and became –

It was a red, spring sunset. Cherry blossom petals were sprinkled upon the lake's waters. Gathered carp poked about the fallen flowers. An oar broke the stillness – it was Jaken's oar. Then a long boat soared through the waves – it was Jaken's long boat. The vessel was just large enough to fit him comfortably at the stern. Lord Sesshoumaru, at the bow, straddled the dingy, his bare, naked legs knee-deep into the water. His armor loosened and slipped; it fell forward as the impish servant rowed onward. The frog-like creature's eyes stared into what was revealed – his lips smacking, watering – beneath the armor his master was cloaked only by his obi.

And the dog-demon's parts were so large and so well-hung the obi was like a string compared to the awesome flesh it pretended to cover!

"Oh, oh! Lord Sesshoumaru! Let me protect your – parts! – your sweet, vulnerable parts! Oh, my Lord Sesshoumaru!" he whimpered, lovingly. At once he reached over and cupped his master's ball sack – oversized in his little, tiny hands. His warm, wet cock draped over his dry, green wrists. Jaken – at the sight of it – moaned lost and oblivious to the fact that he let slip the oar. Worse, that he himself slipped and fell, impaling his gaping mouth with the growing, lengthening erection of Lord Sesshoumaru's cock. And then that the sudden transfer of weight onto the bow caused the boat to sink into the lake and capsize.

"Jaken."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Something about the way he uttered every last syllable of that name, something about the scents of excitement and passion exuding from his body as he said those syllables aroused a bit of fear and terror in the resting Aun. The old, wise creature opened one eye per head. Aghast at the dreadful visage of Jaken traipsing about with his hands in his pants, the demon entity tried to crawl into the shadow of the woodlands. It did not seem to be far enough away –

"Do your feet ache, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, his eyes shut as he twirled about the rocky banks of the lake. He untied his pants and let them tumble. It was, he thought, much to hot for clothes, anyway. "Let me rub your feet, Lord Sesshoumaru." Leaning back against the rock, he loosened his loincloth, exposing his citrus-colored genitals. "Do your muscles feel sore, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Fully engorged, he gripped his erection, his whole cock appearing to vanish entirely within his hands, under his knuckles. "Your body is so, so sore, Lord Sesshoumaru. Oh, oh, you poor, poor thing! Let me massage you! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru. Oh! Can you feel my heart beating? I can feel yours! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, you don't have to kiss me like that – oh! Oh! Kiss me more! Kiss me more!" He stroked himself heavily and the sound of it – of his foreskin slapping back and forth all over his cock head – it was like a musical instrument all it own, beating its feverish rhythm throughout the jungles. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! L, L, L-ord Se, Se, Se-sho-u-ma-ru! _Lord Sesshoumaru_! Lord Se-_shou_ oh, oh!"

All four eyes of Aun stared dumbfounded at Jaken as it tried in vain – forever in vain – to blend into the darkness as if to vanish into oblivion.

"Oh, what you do to me, Lord Sesshoumaru! My Lord Sesshoumaru! My fierce, masculine, Lord Sesshoumaru! What you do to me – with your hands! With your lips! Grind into me, Lord Sesshoumaru, take me right here, right now! Take me and make me yours. Oh, oh, how do you know what to do? Have you made love to me in your dreams, _Lord Sesshoumaru?_"

Franticly, faster and louder, he stroked as in his mind's eye he saw Lord Sesshoumaru and he, buck naked and hard as wood, tumble about the grass.

"Flex for me, Lord Sesshoumaru!" he whined, in a high-pitched squeal of excitement as he snuggled up against the dog-demon's well-developed chest.

In reply the image in his fantasy flexed its pecks and he – in turn – kissed its nipples.

"Oh, oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! Wrap me in your fluff!"

With a smile, the stoic-faced image of his master grasped the feathery boa. Without hesitation, he wrapped it about Jaken's neck and let its long, silky ends dangle from his shoulders. The imp's unnaturally long, lemon cock poked through the frilly, furry things.

"_You do love me, Lord Sesshoumaru!_"

"Jaken."

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, kiss me!"

"Jaken."

"Let me kiss you! Let me eat you up, my Lord Sesshoumaru, my long, hard Lord Sesshoumaru! You cock looks so adorable in your fluff! It looks so cute! Let me eat it up, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"_Jaken_!"

But now the voice was not like all of the voices before – not soft and indifferent anymore – now there was a force behind the word so strong and so masculine –

"Shower me with your seed, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"What is Jaken playing with, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. "It's – it's so green and wrinkly!"

"Whoa?" Jaken wailed, opening his eyes and seeing what he did not want to be seeing.

"It looks so funny!" she exclaimed with a girl's high-pitched laughter. "Can I play with it, too, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord –" Jaken gasped as his orgasm surged through his tiny, impish body. He convulsed and squirmed as his hot, white seed squirted onto the feet of his one and only master. "Se – shou – ma – ru."

Rin approached the cowering Jaken with a hand that twitched excited to grab hold of that green, wrinkly thing – and the dog-demon just stood there and looked as silently as death.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, oh!"

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru almost screamed aloud as the nightmare faded into black. The images, by the gods, the images – would they be seared into his memory for all time? Sitting up, opening his eyes to the world – to the world of the pre-dawn hours – he remembered he was not lost amid the forestry, he realized he had not been watching what he thought he had been watching. No, he was in the castle, in the bedroom. And there was no – Jaken juice – smeared all over his socks. No, _it was and had always been a dream._

He sighed, brushing his hair with his hands, his heart gradually slowing, slowing into a more normal, more natural pulse.

"Thank the gods, it was just a nightmare. It did not happen. It could not happen. Why would it happen? What – huh?"

But there was a sound in the chamber as alien as an instrument from another world. It was the sound of wet flesh slapping back and forth! He looked at his left – but it was just Rin, sleeping like a baby. He looked at his right – and he almost shrieked again as he saw _it_.

It was Jaken, his shorts tented, his hands in his pants – he was squirming with pleasure as he moaned: "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Se-_shou_-maru!"

And so it occurred to the dog-demon that he needed better help….

END


End file.
